casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fix You
"Fix You" is the 949th episode of Casualty and the 34th episode of the 29th series. It was preceded by "Against the Odds" and followed by "The Way Home". The episode was directed by Graeme Harper and written by Mark Stevenson. Synopsis Dylan Struggles to cope with running the ED and many patients clock up over 4 hours. After a phone call from Hansen and stern words Dylan strives to make the best out of the ED but finds himself out of his depth with Hansen breathing down his neck. Dylan is just starting to get used to being clinical lead and thanks everyone for there help when Connie arrives and steps right back into he job much to the annoyance of Dylan who was just starting to like his new job. At the site of a car Crash Dixie is left with out enough paramedics so first responder Ian decides to help out. After they get back to the ED Dixie and Ian clash over why he left and start to argue. However after Dixie puts a Pie in Ian's fast the start to laugh and Ian later shares some stories of his job. Dixie then tells Ian that he should get his old job back. A man named Jerome takes his mother out of her hospice and when there in a Taxi his mother starts to loose conciseness. The Driver looks behind to make sure she is okay but misses a red light and causes a Crash. It is later revealed that the mother has terminal Lung Cancer and that he took her from the hospice so that he could take her to Finland for treatment But when Ethan and Cal discover that the clinic is a con and that the can't treat her Jerome won't believe them. Ethan and Cal try to tell the mother but she says that she already knows and just wants to go on one last trip with both of her boys. Cal and Ethan give her a drug to make her comfortable on her journey but after she starts to cough up blood they have to re admit her. However when it becomes obvious that there mother is going to die Aaron her son disappears declaring that he can't watch her die and his brother Jerome sits by her side until she passes away. A young Boy named Riley and his babysitter where also in the accident. The young Boy won't talk to anyone and when his father comes in he reveals that he hasn't said a word since his mum died in a car accident. The Babysitter Kerrie has a wound on her arm but after Zoe stitches it up all she needs is a prescription, However she talks to Zoe and does a pregnancy test which reveals she is pregnant. But after Riley's father blames Kerrie for the crash she is out of a job and a family. After Zoe manages to talk to Riley she finds out that Riley was talking to his mum when she crashed and he's worried that if he talks again his dad or Kerrie will Die. Zoe takes Riley out to find his dad and when Kerrie comes back he finally tells his dad that he doesn’t want Kerrie to go because she makes him happy. Dylan then reveals that Kerrie is pregnant. Riley's Father apologises for blaming Kerrie and they go home together. After Robyn sees Zoe and Max kissing in the Bathroom, Zoe is adamant that there isn't enough space and when Robyn later starts to discuss there relationship with a patient Zoe becomes annoyed. When Robyn then adds Zoe to the cleaning rota its the last straw for Zoe and she tell Max that they need to talk. However when she blindfolds him and takes him to an apartment he isn't so sure about moving out because he can't afford his share. Zoe insists that this is what she wants and he agrees.